Finally!
by Sweethoneytwilight
Summary: Rewritten! She finally arrived. The woman Savitar has waited thousands of years to meet. His wife. One shot. Savitar/OC.


This is my first one shot. I had this story in my head for a long time now. Finally decided to write and post it. I hope you like it. I changed it a bit to add more detail.

* * *

><p>Savitar leaned into the sand, relaxing and enjoying the feel of the warm body against his side. He shifted his body to pull her closer. Her touch burns his skin. It was hotter than the sun's rays beaming on them. And he wanted more. She perked her chin on his chest, peering at him through her wild dark curls. She smiled and he lost it.<p>

Savitar opened his eyes. The vision was over and she was gone along with her warmth.

She was currently standing in front of him in a white peplos stained with blood. She was peering at him through her dark curls. The moment their gaze connected visions flashed before his eyes. They were of her with another man. Falling in love, make love to him, marrying him–

No! He thought. That can't be right. She was his. How can she be with another man? He was violently ripped from the vision by the pain of a dagger in his chest. She pulled the dagger out and stabbed him again, intent on taking his life. He gathered his wits and fought her off.

"Stop!" he ordered her but she was not listening. "I'm a chthonian!"

"Fuck if I care!" she retorted, kneeing him in the crotch.

Fuck! That hurt. He would have retaliated if he didn't fear hurting her.

"Stop, I'm not with them." He pointed to the two men lying on the ground in a pool of blood.

She stopped for a moment to look at him. "You don't look like you're with them."

"I'm not." He insisted.

He understood why she had reacted the way she did. One look at the two naked gods told him enough. They were trying to seduce who they thought was a weak and innocent maiden and got their ass kicked. The young maiden was smaller and shorter than them but that didn't mean she was a weak fighter. He used his powers and sent the men away. Now, he had to deal with her. He never saw the vision of how they first meet and didn't know what to expect. This was not it.

"Where are you going?" he asked her when he saw her walking away from him.

She turned around to address him. "Leaving."

"You can't leave."

"Why not?"

He gestured at the wounds she inflicted upon him. They were in the process of healing but that didn't mean they didn't hurt. "You attacked me."

"What are you, a delicate flower?" she said to him.

Damn, she got a real mouth on her. Something he didn't see in his visions. Speaking of visions, he was reminded of the man he saw her with. She was _his_ woman. It killed him to see her make love to another man. Let alone marry him. The thought of her with another man made him jealous. Was he going to be her second husband? That can't be right. At least he hoped not.

"I have to punish you for this."

She rolled her eyes at him in defiance. "What do you want-" she paused to pull up the hemline of her peplos to reveal the chastity belt he place there.

That would take care of the other man.

"Is this it?" she asked, her voice laced with boredom.

"Yes,"

She shrugged and continued down the same path.

He followed her. "Where are you headed?"

"Wherever." She said without looking at him.

She was walking toward the east. The man he saw her loving and marrying was dark skinned and had facial features of those from the east. She could not go that direction. She might meet him. He could not let that happen. Although they only just meet and she was not his yet, it didn't prevent him from developing feelings of possessiveness toward her.

"You should go south." He suggested.

"South?" she snorted. "Who wants to go south?"

She turned and went north.

It didn't occur to him until it was too late that that was the wrong woman. The woman he met that day was not his wife. She was her mother. Correction, she was going to be his future mother-in-law. He put a chastity belt on his future mother-in-law!

How could he be that stupid? Mother and daughter looked similar but not exactly the same. His wife had curly brown hair. Her mother's hair was jet black. His wife had olive tanned skin. Her mother's skin was pale, milky white. His wife reached his nose. Her mother barely reached his shoulders. His wife had two tiny beauty marks on the corner of her left eye. Her mother had her tiny beauty mark an inch beneath her left eye.

The man he saw with her was going to be her husband. His future father-in-law. He saw the resemblance after carefully examining the vision he had the day he meet his future mother-in-law. He realized that his wife was a mixture of her mother and father. She had her mother's delicate features combined with her father's skin tone and height.

Savitar could not see into the future after he had interfered with it. It alters, usually ending badly, but that didn't stop him from chasing after his wife's mother and attempt to fix things. The more he interfered in her life the worse it got.

He put a chastity belt on her, which meant she was not going to have sex with her husband, which meant his wife was not going to be born any time soon. That's speaking _if_ she was going to be created at all. On top of that he had misdirected her. She was supposed to go east where she was to meet her husband but that was changed after he made his suggestion. Instead she met someone else, another demi-god who fell in love with her. The bastard stabbed her and left for dead after she rejected him. Somehow she got infected by demon blood and went on a murderous rampage. She didn't recognize anyone, not even her parents. She had to be forcefully put in a coma for hers and others safety. He had visited her once to apologize. He doubted she could hear him through the thick sarcophagus she was kept in.

She awaked four thousand years later, appearing like her normal self. He thought the horrible curse he put on her was over. He befriended her and found out she was a pretty decent person. She was a good woman who was deeply misunderstood. He enjoyed spending time with her because she was ultimately the prototype of his wife. He could see a lot of his wife in her mother. He grew to love his future mother-in-law. He didn't lust for her as he did his wife but he had to admit he loved, admired, and respected her.

He kept urging her to go east to have some fun. She shrugged it off every time. She adopted two young orphans, a girl and a boy. They love her. She didn't think it was best for them to go east. There was too much demons running lose and she feared they might get hurt. She was a wonderful mother to put her children's needs and safety before her own.

It took thousands of years but she finally took his advice and went east for a vacation. She got murdered. Her body was never recovered. The son and daughter she adopted were orphans again. Her son was really messed up now and so was her daughter but not as bad as the son though. Two more innocents to put in his shelf of guilt.

He didn't find out until present day that his father-in-law was held captive by demons. They trapped him in a hole in the ground where he was tortured for three thousand years. He was discovered by his brother and released but he was no longer the same.

To say he fucked up was an understatement. What he had done ruined numerous lives, including his own. It couldn't be this way. It couldn't. It was a hard pill to swallow but he gulped it down and it landed in the pit of his stomach. It became an ache that would never go away. This was why he had to remain in his island. Alone. Away from innocents.

His was destined to be alone. His mother-in-law's death guaranteed his wife would never be born or be created. It would never happen. She was gone. He'll only see her in his visions, feel her touch in his dreams. He thought had made peace with his isolated existence until one day he felt a surge of power in the air, his mother-in-law's presence. Dare he hope?

Savitar was sitting on his surfboard when she materialized on his island wearing a purple and white sundress, dark sunglasses, and sandals. He thought he was dreaming.

"Nice place." She said.

He got off the surfboard and went to her.

"Melinoe?" He took her hands and felt the warmth from them. She was as beautiful as he remembered. "I'm sorry." He spoke the words he should have said to her thousands of years ago. He told her the truth. Everything. He even offered to remove the chastity belt.

"Shit happens." She said and laughed it off.

That took the weight off his chest. And when she told him how great her adopted children are doing he was elastic.

"Thanks." He told her sincerely.

"Are you free tomorrow?"

"Yes,"

"I'm going shopping for a present for my kids, want to come with me?"

After what he put her through and she forgave him he would not deny her anything.

"Okay."

As they walked through the streets he noticed his father-in-law trailing behind them. This was it. This was the day they finally meet.

"I've got to go. Are you okay by yourself?" he asked her.

"Okay." She said.

He stepped away and returned to his island. The couple deserved happiness. It was long overdue. He should not be there to hinder it.

A month later Savitar answered a knock on his door. He opened it and was greeted by a fist to the face.

"You bastard!" said his attacker as he beat him.

"Nothing below the waist. I want grandchildren." said his mother-in-law as she entered.

Something told him she had relayed the cause of their tragedy to his future father-in-law. He was still, remained on the floor, allowing his father-in-law to take out his anger. He deserved it. When he stopped he got up and brushed himself off, the wounds quickly healed.

His mother-in-law took his hand and placed it on his father-in-law's.

"No hard feelings." she said and they agreed.

"You're not allowed to touch my daughter until she's thirty." ordered his father-in-law.

It was a reasonable request.

"I'm fine with that." He told them.

The couple was married in a ceremony the next day. He was invited and sat in the front row. Ten months, she finally arrived. His wife. Her mother was cradling her in her arms while her proud father kissed her head. They were showing her off to everyone. Her adopted siblings were surrounding her, kissing her chubby cheeks. He watched her from a distance, uncertain of what to do. He had waited years, decades, centuries, millenniums, and eons to meet her but at this very moment, when she was in the same room, he couldn't find the courage to walk up to her.


End file.
